


The Hotel Maid

by jenajasper



Series: Working Class Hero [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person, Saving People Hunting Things, The Family Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper





	The Hotel Maid

She'd been working in this place for a long time and thought she'd seen it all. The hookers, the drunks, the cheaters and one-night stands, and then these two.

They stayed a couple of nights and kept odd hours. And the manager gave strict, almost threatening, instructions to stay out of their room. She didn't care what they did; all she wanted was to do her job and clean.

Even when they were in, they refused. They always took the extra towels, though. So, at least they showered; and they looked clean, when they went out.

She caught them coming in that time she worked the overnight and it startled her. And that took some doing. At first, she figured maybe some kind of underground fight club. Well, they definitely fought something.

But maybe it was more. She thought she saw the glint of a knife and smelled gunpowder. Experience can give you a keen eye for that sort of thing. They didn't look like bad guys but, they did look like they could be dangerous. And nobody should want to be on the receiving end of that.

They weren't the first guests not to want maid service. However, those folks were usually very strange. These two were polite and sociable. They said 'good morning' and 'thank you ma'am'. Not the usual privacy paranoids. Well, they had their reasons and all she really cared about was what they left behind.

Well, finally she could get into the room; the brothers had checked out. She didn't have any idea what they were in town for but, she had a feeling that something bad left with them or because of them.

She entered the room and stopped in her tracks. Two men for three days; she couldn't believe what she saw.

The beds were stripped, the towels were collected and the microwave was clean. Even the trash was combined in one bag with the beer bottles separated for recycling. She had never seen a room left in this condition, not in this place.

She grabbed her supplies and headed for the bathroom where she saw the folded paper stuck in the mirror. She unfolded it to expose a twenty dollar bill and the word 'thanks'. She laughed to herself and thought that she should be thanking them. This would be her easiest job all day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Sam checked the bathroom and left the tip (they appreciated a clean room coming in and being left alone), Dean scanned the rest of the place, looking for any tell-tale reminders of themselves or their work.

Satisfied, he grabbed his bag, followed Sam out and shut the door.


End file.
